


Chronicles of a Demon

by happylindsay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Mark of Cain, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylindsay/pseuds/happylindsay
Summary: Three short poems about what it was like for Dean to have a demon inside him/BE a demon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote one of these poems for a Halloween writing contest, but it turns out it was expired, so, I decided to take the idea and expand it to Dean's experience with the M.O.C. since it all make me think of him anyway. Also, I hadn't really thought of writing poetry for spn until I saw the lovely poems of @boopedbyanangel and thought it was such an awesome idea! You should go check out her stuff and say hello. She is a lovely human being :)
> 
> *disclaimer: I haven't written poetry in years. . .

He's here too

 

He's here too. Always.

Eyes like the underbelly

of the moon. Inside

my fleshy walls, the demon.

Grinding teeth. My words eaten.

Find me in the cracks. Scratching.

 

 

The Demon

 

Dean. His name. My name.

Eating identical foods.

Machines, synchronized to look the same. Sharing skin and bone.

Only we're not, he and I.

Not yet. So, I whisper in his ear for blood in his own voice 'till he confuses me for him and him for me.

 

 

Addictions

 

It's not so soft when he grabs in the dark.

To beg me for control—to eat me up.

Enjoy the bitter taste, so bright, so stark.

Leave me, an unholy, barren burnup.

 

Please don't judge when I want to be taken.

The way he wants it. The way I let him.

He'll bite and I'll watch him partake in

Fill him up until he's full—to the brim.

 

I'll thrash and scream, like I'm supposed to do.

And push away advances, though it's need—

by now to breathe in my addiction, too.

Like air, for him. For me, and we proceed.

 

Brutal gods now fused, confused. Demons, two.

Or one. Too late now to ask: “Who _are_ you?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@justrandomspnstuff](http://justrandomspnstuff.tumblr.com/) feel free and come say hello! :)


End file.
